


The damn apocalypse

by Northern_Queen_78



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Queen_78/pseuds/Northern_Queen_78
Summary: Stiles was separated from Scott at the beginning of this stupid apocalypse. But he wasn't going to stop trying to get back to his pack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No Derek this chapter, but he should arrive in the next. Also sorry this was written on my phone while I'm pretty sick!  
> Please comment if you enjoy!

Stiles hadn't seem Scott since the beginning of the apocalypse. They'd stuck together for the first few days, mostly stuck in the house together with their parents terrified.  That had changed when they ran out food. He and Scott volenteered to go out and try and get more. The things hadn't been seen in days, probably because they lived in a small village rather than a city. They'd figured it would have been safer. They were wrong. They'd made it to the towns supermarket. They'd started filling up a basket each when they heard them. 

Stiles couldn't fully remember what happened next,  only that he and Scott were separated by the things. And that stiles had hit his head and been knocked unconcious. When he came to he wasn't in beacon hills, he'll he wasn't sure he was in the same state anymore. 

He'd been saved by a group of survivors who'd also though of the supermarket for food. They'd carried his body away from the scene, they claimed they'd never saw Scott "must of ran off during the fight" which stiles knew was bullshit.  Scott wouldn't leave him behind unless he had to. 

Instead he'd begged them to take him back, begged them to take him home, he knew Scott could be injured perhaps even dead, never mind melissa and his dad. It would be bad if one of them never made it home,  much worse of both hadn't.  He knew his dad took his mums death so hard he wouldn't be able to get over stiles and Scott as well. Scott was the only thing Melissa lived for. He hoped to every God ever, that they helped each other get through stiles never coming back. Despite him knowing Scott wouldn't leave him, he hoped Scott made it back to them.

Instead he was stuck with this group that insisted on traveling a lot.  He wasn't sure where he was, but he knew he be able to find his way if he got close to home, assuming they were still they're.  No they had to be. They will be there.  And they were waiting on him.

His captors. Or group of survivors who saved him weren't all that bad, they just didn't get his love for his family. Alison and lydia he knew from his old life. Barley. He knew they both went to his school. And at one point he and Scott were into them, though they never even talked. Right no Scott couldn't remember why. Up close lydia was awful. Mostly. She had her moments,  be she was mean a lot to him. Less so since she and Alison hooked up after being with them after a month or so. Alison was nice, with  some skills with a gun and bow.   
Other members of the group were Alison's dad and the vet Scott worked for. As well as Danny that was on his lacrosse team back in the day. As it turned out his lacrosse background made him perfectly suited for the lifestyle of running around and smashing those things. Alison's dad was much more skilled than his daughter with weapons,  and taught the rest of then the basics. Deaton,  the vet, was worse than stiles with weapons. He was however very useful. His vet background had him skilled in medical matters, saving all their lives many times.

That's how stiles found himself in a not so ideal situation, joined to a group that essentially kidnapped him, fighting things that used to be people and surviving until he could make it home.

 

"North dakota." Lydia suddenly said.

Stiles turned to look at her. "What?" 

They'd been traveling throughout the night, and Mr Argent  had sent the two off to collect food. He and Alison and Danny were at another location, deacon was left in the van. 

They'd made their way to the small corner store that looks mostly undisturbed. 

"Were in North Dakota." Lydia clarified. 

"Shit." Stiles muttered. That wasn't good. North Dakota was a long way from California.

Lydia nodded. She wanted to stop living in the van, that's how he and stiles had bonded.

"How do we get back to california then?" Stiles asked as he kicked the store door open. Silence.

Once standing still for several moments and hearing nothing stiles grimaced and entered. It stunk.  All the refrigerated and freezer items went bad within the first week or so. It'd been months now.  
Glancing around stiles noticed it was empty of things.  As well as a mess. It was clear this place was raided before, probably in the beginning as they're was loads left.  He lowered his gun whistling to Lydia to follow.

"I'm not sure, I think Alison is about ready to join us though." She told him. "The others not so much sadly."

Stiles hummed his agreement as he started piling food into his bag  
 Luckily they brought two bags each. As they'd found this mostly untouched shop.

He couldn't help but wander over to the sweets section. Jesus Christ yes. Crisps.sweets. ugh.  Stiles felt his mouth water as he shoved handfuls of each into his bag. He grabbed all the energy bars,as well as food such as noodles. Meat was out the question. It all went bad in the beginning. Same with a lot of vegetables. Instead they were stuck with ready made meals and processed foods. Which was fine by stiles. Not so much by Mr Argent. He insisted on hunting, eating healthy etc.

He started filling up his second bag with water. And soda. He decided that soda was just as important. 

"I think we could convince Danny."stiles spoke up. He knew Danny missed home, he had to. 

Lydia hummed. "It's useless without deaton and Mr Argent. Alison and Danny won't come without them. And we won't make it ourselves for that long. You can only wolf out whenever you've actually got energy and I'm only decent with long range weapons."

Again Stiles hummed his agreement. They'd gone over this a few times. They needed the vet and Mr Argent to come with them. Sadly they knew it was hard to do. Especially with them arguing staying on the road was the safest way to stay safe.

Mr Argent scared stiles. He was once a hunter of wolves. He killed his kind. He'd even actually almost succeeded in killing Scott once. Now though he claimed he no longer did it. He claimed the apocalypse changed that. Stiles didn't buy it. He tried his best to never be alone with him at all costs.

They finished packing the bags, stiles carrying his  and lydia while she took his gun, as they began the trek back to deacon. They had a several minute walk across an abandoned street, several blocks then to the abandoned car park.  That's where deacon was. They only had to get that far. Then they could think of a new way to get back to california. 

 

They got back to the car without any incident, quickly throwing their bags into the van,jumping in as deacon began pulling away, to pick up the other group.

They arrived quickly. They'd went off to another shop, a garage to be exact. They went mostly for gas.

Deaton pulled up to the garage before muttering fuck. 

Stiles leaned across so he could see out the window of the van. Which only had the front and windscreen. The back of the van relied on the one light they had, and light from the few windows.

He saw what riled up Deaton. The monsters had gathered in front of the building. They're had to be at least 10, clawing at door and windows to the small building. He knew his group members were in there. 

"Ram them." Lydia commanded. Both Stiles and Deacon turned to look at her.

 "It'll make them move. And give then time to escape! " lydia argued.

Deacon sighed before revving the engine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

He's not sure how, but they clear a path for them to escape. Though instantly he knew something was wrong. Danny was making a run for it, but he was dragging Alison.  Dragging. And her face was streaked with tears. Fuck. Stiles could guess exactly what that meant. It meant Mr Argent didn't make it.

As it turned out that's exactly what happened.  He got bit saving Alison. She'd been grabbed by a monster as they fled into the store. He'd been bitten saving his daughter. Stiles knew that's how he'd of wanted to die. 

That wasn't much of a comfort to Alison though. It had been days since the incident and deacon had been driving them around with no goal in sight.

"Guys. We need to figure out a new plan." Deaton decided one night. Alison, like predicted said nothing. She hadn't spoken since the incident.  Danny also said nothing. He wasn't a big speaker before. Never mind since he blamed himself for the death of their unofficial leader.

"California." Stiles spoke up. Instantly receiving a glare from Deaton.

"It make sense," he argued. "My family should still be there, it gives us a goal to work towards. And maybe we can stop driving around for months on end."

He saw Lydia nodding her agreement, she was wrapped around Alison trying to comfort her. "I agree. I've had enough of this van. "

Deaton sighed before looking at the other two. "Guess we're heading to beacon hills."


	2. Collecting gas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they finally started heading home. Not long now, stiles told himself. They just need gas to make it home.

A month or so had went past and nothing had gotten better really. Instead it got worse. Much. Alison had started talking again, but she was angry. She'd pick a fight with anyone, especially stiles or Danny.  She blamed herself and Danny for her dad. Stiles just seems to poss her off. He honestly wasn't trying. He wanted her to feel better, he just didn't know how to be around her with upsetting her. Instead he choose to stay away from her if possible.

He knew the were just outside california. Somewhere.  Meaning there were like 2 states or so away from home. His inner wolf was going crazy. He was so close to his pack.  

"We need gas." Deaton announced. Stiles looked to Alison relieved she was asleep.

"I'll go."stiles offered. 

"I'll go as well." Danny spoke up.  He'd not spoken much since the incident.  Stiles shot him a smile. Danny was like his second favourite person in the group. He barley knew him before the apocalypse, other than being on the lacrosse team,human and gay. And he was a pretty chill guy as well. Since they'd spent so much time in the van, Danny had saved his life multiple times, as well as pretty funny in the right occasion.

And that's how the ended off setting off. To some gas station. The monsters rarely came out during the day preferring to come out in the darkness,  so they'd waited til the morning to set out. Hopefully they'd only need one or two more gas trips before they got home.

"I'll check the cars." Danny announced.

Stiles nodded heading to the pumps. He knew most stopped working but it never hurt it check. Somehow they seemed to work. He loaded up a full container from on pump before moving to the other pumps. Sadly not as much luck.

Sighing he looked over at Danny.  He seemed to be having some luck syphening gas from the cars surrounding the gas station. 

Actually they'd been incredibly lucky so far. Too luck. Stiles frowned. He couldn't be getting like this right now. He had to focus on the task at hand.

His ears suddenly picked up on some sounds. Cars. At least two. And they were heading this way. Shit. 

He hissed to Danny to hide before dropping to hide behind the first car he seen. He could only hope they somehow wouldn't stop.

Of course he was wrong. 

The cars pulled up to the garage, and about 5 people exited from the cars. Based on the feet he could see it was three guys and two girls. He breathed in their scents. Shit. They were wolves. Meaning it shouldn't be long before they could smell him or Danny. 

"Try for gas." He heard a man demand. An alpha based on his authority.  Again, Shit.  Stiles had luckily not come across any wolf packs since it began, but he wasn't sure any more what pack rules were. Technically he already had a pack but would that stop and alpha from forcing hin to join his pack. 

He kept listening to them going to the pumps,  while two entered the store.

He seen the two girls heading over to the cars Danny was hiding under.  Shit again.  What would they do if they saw Danny.  Hopefully if they gave up the gas, they'd let them go.

"What are you doing." 

Stiles stopped breathing. Oh fuck no. He swallowed hard before poked his head out from under the car he was hiding under. 

He found himself looking up to like a Greek God or something. It was like this man was chiseled from freaking marbel. 

The man looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

Oh right. Alpha.  Question. Right.

"Ugh.... I ugh..." Stiles began. He had no idea what to do. 

"Your hiding under a car." The man started. Definitely an alpha. It was clear as soon as he seen and smelt the man. The insanely muscular looking man.

"I am." Stiles agreed. He refrained from looking over at Danny.  If they somehow didn't know about him he wouldn't give his friend up. 

The alpha raised his eye brow again before nodding. "Well OK then."

Stiles watched he smiled before walking away.  What the fuck. 

"Did you get any gas?" The man asked.

"What?" Stiles could swear he was smarter than this. He really was  
 But hot damn this man was beautiful. It had like deep fried his brain.

"Gas." The man replied.Kicking the almost full gas canister stiles had filled. 

"I'm going to take that as a yes." The man smiled before turning from Stiles.

"Look man, just take the gas and leave me alone." Stiles finally managed to get out some actual words.

The man turned back round as stiles pulled himself from under the car.

"Why would I take you gas? Or hurt you he demanded. He didn't look angry. Just confused. It looked good on hin stiles decided. No he didn't.  He didn't look good. He looked like a second kidnapper.

"Also. Why leave you and not the other guy, over there." The man gestured to where Danny was hiding. Stiles looked over to see Danny standing two females standing around him.  Fuck.

Stiles grimaced.

 "Just how have you managed to survive by being this careless?" The man asked before walking to the pump closest to him. It worked. Stiles thanked the maker for that. Maybe if they got enough gas they would let them keep what they got.

"Actually." Stiles spoke up angrily. "We've been surviving fine by ourselves. It's gotten us this far, so go fuck yourself alpha dick."

The man stared at him before laughing. "Alright then. It's Derek btw,  it's probably easier than whatever other names your inventing."

Stiles knew he was blushing. Fuck sake.he should not be this affected by a man. OK he was beautiful, but it's not like he was a great person.

Instead he settled for glaring.  

"Why do you need so much gas?" Derek asked him, pointing to the several gas cans he'd brought along.

Stiles gritted his teeth before replying.  For some reason he didn't want to lie to the asshole in front of him. "Were going to california.  Were going home."

Derek looked mildly suprised. "So are we actually. We left our town to see if we could find any survivors actually.  My pack here volenteered, our Base is pretty safe and self substaining."

Stiles felt his mouth go slack. Could California really be doing that well? If so did that me his own pack could be surviving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Derek arrives.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, what?!" Stiles demanded. He straightened up. He was shorter than Derek, but then most people would be. He was a giant. Adding more proof to Stiles growing suspicion he might actually have been a model before this started. It definitely wouldn't suprised him in the slightest.  
 "California is OK? " he clarified.

"Well. It's not perfect. But we've managed to create a safe haven.  The things hate the sun, and water A lot.  California has a lot of both, therefore after it died down, the things mostly left." Derek was smiling now. Probably nothing to do with the fact stiles felt like he was bouncing off the walls. California was safe.

"Wait. What about civilians,  humans, wolves." Stiles asked. He couldn't get excited yet. He had to know first.

Derek nodded. "It was us who started the safe zone,  we joined. As did the majority of those left. There's another town, that's somewhat as safe as ours. Were stationed in Beacon Hills."

Stiles almost peed his pants. Beacon hills. 

"Is there's someone called Mcall?" Stiles demanded. He no longer cared about anything else. He could be going back to his alive pack members. And he felt safe. So far the alpha hadn't tried anything just rambled about safe zones.  But he didn't trust him too much. He wasn't about to tell him his name....even if it meant he could find put about his dad. Scott and Melissa would have to do.

Derek thought for a moment.  And no Stiles wasn't thinking how attractive he looked.  Nope.

"The name is familiar.  Why?"

Fuck it, thought Stiles. "That's why were heading to Cali, Beacon Hills to be exact. My pack should be there.my group was originally from there."

Derek smiled again. "Well your best bet is to keep driving until your home then. We didn't encounter any problems other than the things."

Stiles looked over to Danny,  who was being brought over to them, two women as well. Stiles was a pretty gay dude, but he could see how attractive they were...if Lydia had been with him instead of Danny perhaps she'd of enjoyed being surrounded by female super models. ...not really his or Danny's thing. Definitely Lydia's though. 

The two females were beautiful.  One busty and blonde, the other incredibly thin with brown hair. They're ways if dressing were opposites as well. The blonde wore practically nothing, the brunette jeans and a jacket. 

"What are we doing with them?" The blonde demanded once they reached them. Her voice didn't sound too angry. More like. More amused than anything actually. 

Derek glanced at her. 

"Well kid. I've told you all we can about out community, including where it is." Oh shit no. He couldn't be murdered this close to making it home. "It's your decision in wither your coming back with us or not."

Stiles looked to Danny who looked about as confused as he did. Weirdly his comfort level wasn't back to insane anxiety, despite the two women. Nothing to do with Derek. 

"It's Stiles." He replied instead. "And no. And yes." He paused trying to work out what to tell these people. "We won't leave our group.  Were going home together."

Derek stared at him before nodding.  "Guess we'll join you on your way back then. You were the first group we've found worth trying to bring back. Wed already given up. We were about to head home after grabbing more gas for the cars. "

Stiles was ignoring the daggers Danny was shooting him. He had to tell them about the group. Other wise....otherwise something.  He trusted this dude. He just had to hope that didn't end them in a whole new mess.

 

It took a while for the rest of the group to turn up. Long enough to meet those two entered the store. Isaac and Boyd.  Another beta , this time male. And an omega.  Interestingly enough, he was unmated.  Meaning despite this pack having an omega, Derek hadn't claimed him. Interesting.

And the worst/best thing to happen. The second car that was driven by this pack.  Was his. It was his fucking jeep. 

He'd been mid conversation with Derek when he noticed.

"Oh hell no." He shouted, pushing the alpha out his way. "That's my fucking car!" He screamed. Before anyone had replied to him he stormed off. Not far, but far enough to show how pissed off he was. His fucking care. HIS FUCKING JEEP. Was now being sued by some random pack. Not his Pack. HIS pack. Wait. How the fuck did they get his car?! His car was left at the grocery store when he and Scott were separated. That meant... NO. It didn't it meant these assholes stole from his pack.

"Where did you get it?!" He demanded ad he stormed back to the group. The rest of the group had disappeared somewhere. “Where did you steal my car from?”

Derek looked up from the trunk of his car where he’d been doing something before looking at him confused. “Look I don’t know what your problem regarding a car is, but its apocalypse rules. You leave it its gone.”

Stiles growled at him. “Shut up. Where did you get it?!” 

Derek closed the trunk before looking at him. Before sighing. “Some pack showed up to the compound we stay at with it. A man and a woman if I remember right. We decided the jeep would be better than Boyd’s actual car would have been, and we’ve been right.”

Stiles hadn’t bothered to listen past the fact someone had arrived with the jeep. “The couple who showed up with it, describe them now!” 

Derek glared at him. “A nurse, or a doctor or something, that’s why we let them through. That’s all I remember.”

“Was there about wit them? An Alpha, my age?!” Stiles couldn’t think of being nice to the alpha right now. He might be able to have his pack being alive. 

Derek growled again, signalling Stiles to back up. He hadn’t noticed how much had been screaming in his personal space tile he was almost pushing Derek over his car. Shit.

Derek waited until he backed up. “I think there was an Alpha teenager with them yeah. That was months ago though, I can’t guarantee that they’re still there.”

Stiles didn’t care. Scott was alive. Melissa was alive, even his dad was alive. He sent a silent prayer to any god who was listening anymore.

“That’s my pack!” Stiles grinned, jumping slightly, “I told Lydia they would be ok.”


End file.
